Sailor Tomato
by jade-song
Summary: Romano ends up drunk at a party and ends up in an interesting outfit.   Outfit comes back for a special occasion. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

There is some cursing. Romano does most of it. You have been warned.

What was he even doing here?

Oh, that's right, Spain had nearly_ begged_ him to come.

Romano took another swig of his drink as he glanced around at the party goers. They were all seeming to have fun while he sat off to the side and glared at them all.

He shouldn't have even came; he didn't like America's parties after all. Not to mention Spain ran off with his friends as soon as he got here. Stupid 'bad touch trio' or whatever they called themselves.

At least there was alcohol.

But it wasn't like he was planning on getting drunk! Being buzzed was just fine. Once that would happen he would switch to something weaker or nonalcoholic. Getting drunk at one of these parties didn't seem like a good idea. Who knew what could happen?

He took another drink as he caught sight of Spain, who laughed as Prussia tipped to the side and fell over. It was obvious that he was hammered. Romano shook his head with a sigh. See? Being drunk at a party was never a good thing. He finished his drink and shook his head. He was defiantly feeling buzzed now. Better stop before he got drunk. He kept hanging out at the sidelines of the party, watching rather than participating. It seemed like everyone was at least a little buzzed. Just how much beer was brought to the party anyway?

Romano wandered over to the punch bowl for a drink. He shuddered as he passed by a smiling Russia. He was just as creepy smiling as he was angry...

Reaching the punch bowl, he ladled out some into a cup and took a drink.

Huh. It didn't really taste like any punch he knew. Though it did seem a bit familiar, he couldn't put his finger on it. He took another drink. It seemed to have a bit of a bite to it. Perhaps it was carbonated? That sounded like something America would do. Carbonate punch.

"Tch, idiota..." He took another drink. Whatever type of punch this was, it was really good. He didn't even notice as Russia chuckled and walked away from the table. Romano downed his cup and poured himself another. The party may suck, but at least the refreshments were good.

It sounded like someone turned up the music. As if it wasn't loud enough already.

He drank that cup of punch as well. He needed to find out what was in this punch. It was really good. He got another cup and finally wandered away from the bowl, stumbling a little.

Was the world moving faster all of a sudden? It sure felt like it...

"Hey! Frattello! Come and play a game with us!" Italy waved over at his brother, calling him over where there was a ring of people forming on the floor.

"Tch, why would I play a stupid-a game with you guys?" He rolled his eyes.

"But it's truth or dare!" America grinned stupidly.

"That's a child's game. Count me out."

"Sounds like little Romano's afraid of a little challenge! Ohonhonhon~"

Romano bristled.

"The hell I am!" He downed the rest of his drink quickly and tossed it to the side before stomping over and flopping down beside Spain. He crossed his arms and glared at France. He'd show them. He'd take whatever challenge thrown at him. Spain looked at the angry Italian and quirked an eyebrow and took a sniff.

"Roma, are you drunk?"

"Of course not tomato bastard! Only idiots get drunk at parties!" He shot a glance over to Prussia, who just fell into his younger brother as he laughed raucously. Germany sighed and pushed the albino off of him.

Spain shook his head.

"I'm just checking. Boss would hate for you to get a hangover tomorrow-"

"Ho detto che non sono ubriaco! I just had enough to get buzzed, then I had the punch!" He gave the Spaniard a scathing glare, which he seemed to be immune to, as usual.

"Just checking Roma."

Romano rolled his eyes and ignored him. The game was starting anyway.

The game quickly swung into full gear, the dares becoming more frequent and more ridiculous. It was also all blurring together for the usually grumpy Italian, who found himself laughing at the misfortune of others. Soon though, he heard his name called.

"Romano-san. Truth or dare?" The usually quiet Japanese man stared at him from across the circle.

"Dare." He challenged the man quietly with a glare. Japan thought for a moment.

"I have just the thing. Please excuse me for one moment." He got up and left the circle for a minute, coming back with a large brown paper bag.

"Please take this and put it on."

"What is it?" Someone shouted as the bag was passed to Romano. He looked inside.

"..." He wanted him to wear THIS?

"Look at his face!" Prussia shouted, amused. "You gonna give up Romano? Kesesesesese!"

Romano bristled and closed the bag.

"Hell no! I'll-a wear it! Even the boots!"

"Boots?" Spain looked at him curiously and tried to peer into the bag. Romano stood up with a wobble.

"I'm-a not gonna back out of a dare!" To prove he was serious, he pulled off his shirt right there and threw it to the ground, all ready to start changing in front of them.

"Change in the bathroom you bloody idiot!" England yelled as America cat-called and laughed.

"Fine!" He turned on his heel and stormed off into the bathroom. He quickly tore off all his clothes and pulled the outfit from the bag. After a bit of fumbling, he managed to put it on. He wobbled, a little unbalanced on the high heeled boots. The tights itched, but it was bearable. He looked in the mirror. He looked pretty good, if he did say so himself.

He was wearing a Sailor Moon costume.

He tugged the long gloves up a bit and couldn't resist twirling a bit to see the short skirt flare out in the mirror. Though that wasn't a good idea, as he nearly fell over and had to catch himself on a wall. A chuckle escaped his lips as an uncharacteristically happy smile splayed across his face. He showed them. This was easy! What a stupid dare! With a stumble, he headed for the door and walked back to the group.

_'How in the world do females walk in these shoes?'_ He nearly tripped as he came up behind Spain. The group quickly caught sight of him and stared open mouth.

"What is he wearing?"

"He doesn't look half bad..."

"Mon ami, look!"

Spain turned to look over his shoulder and gaped, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"R-Romano..." He cupped a hand over his nose, almost afraid that it would start bleeding.

"Che cosa?" He asked, oblivious. A second later he ended up stumbling, and falling right into Spain's lap. Prussia shrieked with laughter as Spain's face flamed scarlet in a second.

"Haha! Japan, I think your dare is the best so far!" America laughed and elbowed his friend in the side, who only nodded quietly in agreement.

"U-uh.. R-Romano?" Spain stuttered and stared at the younger man who now lay in his lap.

"Ma che diavolo? The room moved!" He placed his hands in the Spaniard's lap and pushed himself up, making the man blush harder.

"Qué? No it d-didn't." He tried to keep his voice even as Romano righted himself and sat down next to Spain.

"Whatever." He relaxed with his legs splayed out in a way that almost gave everyone a look up his skirt. Spain flushed brightly and tried to get Romano to sit properly as he caught France trying to take advantage of that.

"A-are you sure you're not drunk amigo?"

"Of course I'm sure!" He pouted. "Why do you keep asking?"

"Fratello never wears skirts!" Italy chuckled.

"What-a does that have anything to do with-a me being drunk? It was a dare!"

"Well, you didn't exactly put up a fight."

Romano glared over at Germany.

"Shut up potato bastard!"

Someone else snickered, and Romano turned to yell at them as well. But Spain took his hand and stood up, pulling him to his feet as well.

"I think we should get you a glass of water, okay Romano?"

"Why do I need water?" He shouted as he was led away from the group. They headed into the kitchen, and Spain got a glass of water just as he said he would.

"Why did we leave? The game is still going." Romano put his hands on his hips and glared at the other man as he was passed the drink.

"You looked like you needed a break; besides, you've already beat your own dare." He watched as Romano finally accepted the drink and downed it.

"Yeah, I was winning." He tried to put the drink down on the counter and missed, dropping the glass to the ground. Spain barely caught it before it shattered.

"Perhaps you should go lay down for a moment..." He put the glass on the counter.

"Why would I do that? I'm not tired!" Romano crossed his arms and swayed on his feet.

"Well," Spain quickly reached out and steadied the other nation. "If you don't fall asleep after laying down, then you can get back up and do whatever you want. How does that sound?"

"Tch. Fine. I'll go lay down. But I'm not tired." He stumbled a bit as he allowed Spain to lead him to an empty guest bedroom. "And these are really hard to walk in!"

Spain chuckled and sat him down on the bed.

"I'm sure America won't mind if we use a bedroom. Try to get some rest okay?"

"I'm not tired!" He rolled his eyes, but laid down anyway, not bothering to kick off his boots.

"Boss will leave you to get some rest now." He smiled and left the room, knowing that Romano would most likely pass out.

"Whatever..." He yawned and snuggled into the bed. "I'll be up in a minute..."

The next morning...

Romano groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Such a pounding headache! What happened last night? He felt like shit... Everyone was too loud, the sunlight was too bright...

Wait... Everyone? ...Oh, that's right. He went to one of America's parties... He tried to go back to sleep.

Wait... He sat up quickly, which made the world spin sickeningly. That means this wasn't his bed! Or his room! With effort, the hung-over nation pulled himself out of bed and stumbled for the door. His head ached and it was hard to walk in a straight line, or at all for that matter.

He yanked the door open and stumbled into the hallway, and the toward the living room. When he got there, he overheard a conversation.

"Well, I figured out what happened last night," America was picking up random trash items on the floor, talking to France.

"And what was that mon ami?"

"Turns out Russia spiked the punch bowl. With vodka."

Romano froze.

"... He did WHAT?" At the Italian's shout, the blond nations turn to looks at him, starting to snicker.

"He spiked the punch dude. And you look very hungover."

"You did have the punch, oui? I remember you saying so." France let out another chuckle, and Romano glared.

"What the hell are you laughing at wine bastard?"

"Dude, do you remember anything from last night?"

"Not really..."

"Having any trouble walking mon ami?"

"...Yes...?" Romano was confused as to why that had anything to do with what they were talking about. The other two continued to laugh. Bristling, Romano looked down.

And saw high heeled boots and a skirt.

"What the fuck am I wearing?" He yelled, making his headache worse. America and France continued to laugh, louder this time.

Romano made a beeline for the bathroom, threw open the door, and looked in the mirror.

Needless to say, he was not pleased.

"Chigi! What is this shit!" He pulled at the tight shirt and glared at the bow adorning the front.

"I look like a _girl!"_ He looked back up at the mirror to scowl at it, as if it was the mirror's fault he was in this predicament. "How the hell did I get put in this shit anyway?"

"Don't you remember Romano? You put it on for truth or dare last night."

Romano jumped and turned around, seeing Spain in the doorway.

"Spain, you jackass!" He shrieked and grabbed at the hem of his skirt and tugged it down, now painfully aware how short it really was. He face burned a bright shade of red.

"This is your fault, isn't it?" He glared at the older man.

"Aw! Romano, you're face is so red right now. Mi pequeño tomate." He smiled, and Romano blushed even brighter.

"Shut up!" He shook his head. How embarrassing! "J-just.. Do you know where my clothes are?" He needed out of this ridiculous outfit.

"Are they not here? This is were you changed last night." Romano scanned the room, hopeful. His clothes were nowhere in sight.

"They're not in here..."

"Then we shall go look for them."

"Che cosa? No way! Not while I look like this! I'm not leaving this bathroom!"

"Alright the, I'll go look myself." Spain smiled and left the room, leaving Romano behind to close the door.

Romano fumed silently as he was left with his thoughts. This was Spain's fault. After all, he was the reason he was here. Because he thought it'd be_ fun._ And he should have guessed the punch bowl was spiked. How did he not realize it?

A couple times while he stood there and grumbled to himself, someone came up to the door wanting in. Romano would shout and curse at them until they left. There was more than one bathroom in America's ridiculously big house anyway. And there was no way he was leaving this bathroom.

After a while, Spain came back into the room.

"Lo siento. I could not find your clothes anywhere." He grinned sheepishly as he came into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You're kidding me!" Romano bristled and turned to Spain, seeing him hold a bundle in his arms.

"No amigo, I am not. But-" He grinned again. "Boss has an idea." Spain took the bundle out of his arms and threw it around Romano's shoulders, the bed sheet completely hiding his outfit.

"..."

"See? Now no one can tell what you're wearing. Well, except for the boots." Spain chuckled.

"... I guess it works for now. Just get me out of here..." Romano shook his head, wanting nothing more to get out of these clothes and get into bed. Maybe take some painkillers.

"Sure thing Roma." He smiled and led him out of the bathroom. Romano flinched again at the sunlight coming in from the windows. It also seem that he wasn't the only one hungover.

They made it to Spain's car and climbed in, Spain starting the engine and driving away.

"... How come you're not hungover too?" Romano pulled the sheet over his head to block the sunlight from his eyes. He heard Spain chuckle.

"I only had one beer last night Roma. Then I switched to soda. I didn't touch the punch. Good thing though. Otherwise neither of us would be able to drive right now." He chuckled again and kept driving, every once in a while glancing over the unmoving lump that was Romano. It looked like he fell asleep...

_'How cute.'_ He smiled and thought to himself as he drove back to his house and parked in the driveway. After climbing out, he walked over to Romano's side and open the door.

"Get up Roma," He poked the lump under the cover. "We're back at my place now."

"Why your place?" Came a murmur from the mass, which shifted away from the offending poke.

"Por qué? Because it's closer of course." He prodded the lump again.

"Fine... Just stop bothering me..."

"We're here already!" He chuckled. "Get out of the car." Romano sighed and moved the sheet from his face, staring daggers at the other. But he did get up out of the seat and out of the car. Spain led him up to the house and inside, letting him plop down on the couch. Romano stayed there and glared at the ground while Spain fetched him a glass of water from the kitchen and some painkillers.

"...Thanks jackass..." He took the medicine and downed the water. For a little while, it was quiet.

"So... You're going to keep the outfit, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks have past since the party. Spain asked Romano a few times what he did with the outfit after he got home. Each time he did, he recived a scathing glare, and was forced to drop the subject. Evenutally he had to give up on asking.

One day, while Spain was babbling about random things that Romano wasn't quite listening to, he said something that finally caught his attention.

"I decided not to have a big party on my birthday this year."

Romano stiffened. He knew his birthday was coming up, but he didn't realize how soon it was until now.

"That's... Tomorrow isn't it?" He glanced at Spain.

"Si, it is." Spain smiled briefly before continuing to speak. Romano had stopped listening by then. He didn't notice the date creep up so fast. He hadn't even gotten him anything yet. Not that he needed to, but Spain always got him something for his birthday, so he was just returning the favor really. But he's been so busy with work lately, he had kept putting off getting him something.

And now he had no idea what to get him.

He cursed himself mentaly. He should have noticed the date! How could he have spaced it? He went home that night trying to think of something to get Spain at the last minute. He couldn't think of anything good enough for him on such a short notice. Maybe he'd think of something for him in the morning...

He went to bed feeling frusterated, planning on thinking something up tomorrow.

The next day, Romano got up with only one thing on his mind.

Today was Spain's birthday.

And he still didn't have an idea for a birthday gift.

He needed do something for him. Not that he cared! Or liked him!

"..." He glared at the phone, wondering whether to call him. What would he do when he got here anyway? An idea occured to him. He would like that. A lot too.

He grabbed the phone.

"..."

_"Hola! Quien es?"_

Romano jumped and almost slammed the reciver down. He couldn't do this!

"Hey basterd! Get your ass over here, pronto!" He hung up, not waiting for an answer. Oh mio Dio, what did he just do? Call him back and tell him never mind! He started to pace.

"No, it's too late for that. The tomato bastard is probably already on his way over right now..." When he got here, he should send him home. That's what he should do. There was no way he could go through with this! He sat down to wait for the Spainard. He would send him home. He sat down on the couch to wait for him.

...

**Knock knock**

"Romano! I'm here!"

Romano jumped and fell off the couch.

"Damnit!" He got up and rushed to the door, throwing it open.

_'Go home bastard! I changed my mind!'_

"Get inside already jackass." No! That's not what he supposed to say! He opened the door wider for Spain and let him in, his face heating up quickly.

"Gracias Romano, but what is it that you need?" He strolled inside and looked at Romano, almost looking serious.

"Sit your ass down and wait a minute!" He turned and ran upstairs, not waiting to see what Spain did. He ran to his room and slammed the door shut. He was really going to do this...?

He walked to his closet, threw open the doors, and headed straight for the back. He didn't know what possessed him to keep it... Certainly not Spain's interest of course!

Romano pulled the outfit to the front and stared at it. He should have burned it. He really should have. But then again...

Maybe it was good that he didn't?

He scowled. He couldn't believe he was doing this! He should just forget about it! Tell Spain to go home and then throw this thing in the trash.

He started changing.

Spain sat on the living room couch. What was taking Romano so long? What was he doing anyway? He had called up, sounding frusterated, and demanded that the nation had to come to his house, right this second. So of course Spain had listened and came. But when he got here, Romano told him to sit down and ran upstairs. It was all very confusing and he didn't get what was going on, but he did know one thing; the Italian was as red as a tomato.

He chuckled and put his feet on the coffee table. Romano was so cute when he blushed. His tomate poco. How could he resist anything Romano asked of him when blushing like that? He heard footsteps at the top of the stairs and got up to go look.

"Romano?"

"Close your eyes basterd!" Romano's voice came down from the top of the stairs. Spain shrugged and put his hands over his eyes.

"Okay Lovi, they're closed!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" Footsteps desended the stairs slowly, almost hesitintly, then came to a stop in front of Spain.

"... You can open them now." Spain smiled and removed his hands from his eyes.

And promptly dropped his jaw.

Standing in front of him, looking bright red and flustered, was Romano wearing the Sailor Moon outfit from before. He was nervously pawing at the end of the skirt, and not looking at Spain at all.

"R-Roma...?"

"Happy birthday Spain..." He blushed some more, his face bright red. Spain beamed and drew his arms around Romano in a tight hug.

"Aw! Gracias Romano!"

Romano stiffened and squirmed.

"L-let go of me jackass!" But Spain laughed and continued to hug him.

"I thought you had gotten rid of this outfit Lovi~" He grinned at the flustered nation in his arms.

"I-I was planning on it, but I never got around to it!" That wasn't true and he knew it. He kept it because Spain liked it. He felt so embarrassed.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. It looks good on you." He touched his forehead to Romano's and smiled in a way that would make anyone's heart melt. Romano was not an exception.

"Y-you really think so bastard?"

"Of course I do!" Spain's reply was instant, and without hesitation. Romano ducked his head down in an attempt to hide how red his face was. But Spain took his chin in his hand and brought it up to look at him.

"I really mean it Romano." And then he kissed him.

It wasn't much, just a simple brush of the lips. The hands on Spain's chest that had been previously trying to push him away now fisted his shirt as Romano gave a small gasp of surprise. Spain was blushing slightly now too, as he pulled away and let go of his face.

"Ah, lo siento Lovi. I-" Spain was cut off as Romano leaned forward and kissed him back. Spain's eyes widened, surprised, but he quickly returned the kiss, this time much more passionitely. Their lips meshed together and Spain's tongue flicked out against the other's lips. Romano gasped, and he took adavantage of this opperutnity and slid his tongue inside and rubbed it against the other's, earning a soft moan from the Italian nation.

Encourged, Spain continued his actions, as well as letting his hands wander Romano's body. Romano shuddered at the feel of his hands, and as Spain's tongue rolled inside his mouth, just like when he rolled his 'r's.

And then promptly yelped as he felt a pair of hands ghost across his rear and give a squeeze. Antonio chuckled breathlessly as he pulled away from the kiss- much to the Italian's disappointment- and then placed a small kiss on his lips.

And then the corner of his mouth. And then his cheek. And down to his jawline, and all the way up his jawline. To right below his earlobe and down his neck...

Romano sighed out a long moan, because _damnitfeltgood,_ and his hands somehow found their way to the Spainard's curly hair and clutched at the soft curls like a lifeline as the kisses trailed down and acrossed his collarbone and back up to his neck, once hand coming back up to undo the small necklace and letting it fall to the floor and he kissed the spot that it once occupied. His breath hitched as Spain nipped his neck softly, and then let his tongue glide over that spot right after.

Suddenly the ground disappeared from underneath him and he yelped and latched onto Spain and he was lifted up and carried.

"W-what are you doing tomato bastard?" He demanded as Spain started up the stairs.

"Taking you to your room Lovi~" He replied.

"What for?" He asked, unnessiarily, pretty sure he knew why. And he face flushed a bright red once more. Spain just chuckled and brought him into his bedroom, laying the Italian down in his bed.

Romano blushed again and wrapped his arms around Spain as he climbed on top of him, resuming kissing him, sliding his tongue in almost immediately. Romano responded by suckling on the smooth organ, making the other man moan this time instead of the other way around.

While their mouths were busy, Spain's hands kept moving, stripping Romano of his gloves, and then his boots and tights. Romano shuddered against him, and gripped at the other's shirt, tugging on it. Spain took the hint and pulled away long enough to shed his shirt and throw it somewhere on the ground.

Romano had seen Spain without his shirt before; damn bastard was always stripping it off and then forgetting where he put it. But with the circumstances the way they were, he coudln't help but blush, nor could he resist running his hands across his chest and abs. Spain gave Romano another quick and passionite kiss before peeling off his shirt as well and throwing it somewhere to join the other. Then he resumed kissing Romano's body, trailing down his neck and across his shoulder, then moving down across his chest.

Romano's breath hitched as he continued to get attention from Spain's mouth as he trailed kisses all over his torso, moving down to the hem of his skirt and back up again. It was driving him insane! He huffed and squirmed underneath him, feeling the growing need for more attention than he was receiving.

"Spain..." he groaned softly and raked his nails down his back. Spain groaned softly and responded by biting just above Romano's collarbone. Romano yelped and moaned as Spain began to give him a hicky where he bit, locking his lips around the flesh under his teeth and sucking. One of his hands found its way to Romano's skirt and began to tug it down off of his hips, the artcle of clothing thrown to the side once removed.

Romano gave a heady moan and arched up against the Spanish nation, trying to focus long enough to fumble with the man's pants. He managed to unbutton them and slide down his thighs before a hand slipped down the front of his briefs and made all focus shatter with a loud moan as the hand gripped his hardening length. Spain rubbed his member, leaving another hickey on Romano's neck at the same time.

The Italain moaned and rocked his hips forward, panting softly. Spain claimed his lips again, his tongue doing magnificent things inside his mouth, causing him to shudder and moan. His mouth left the other's again and trailed down kisses straight to his briefs, which he then pulled off as well, leaving the Italain naked on the bed.

His hand left the hard member only to be replaced by the Spanard's mouth, wrapping his lips around the length.

"A-ah!" Romano bucked his hips, but Spain caught him with his hands and pressed them back into the mattress. Romano groaned loudly as his length was engulfed and _ohmygodthattongue_ moved and rolled and did amazing things while Romano writhed underneath the strong hands pinning him to the bed as he mewled and moaned.

"A-ah... hah..." His hands found their way to that mop of brown hair again and couldn't help but pull somewhat as he was pleasured. And when Spain pulled away and looked back up to Romano, he was met with a rather vicous and nearly pained look. He could helpt but chuckle.

"You're so lindo Lovi~" He crawled back up to give him another kiss, interupting whatever Romano was about to say or cuss. He then stripped himself of his pants and boxers, revealing himself and showing how aroused he was. Romano's face flamed scarlett once more. But he wrapped his arms around Spain's neck and yanked him down for another firy kiss, keeping them liplocked until they had to pull away for lack of air.

"Lovino~" Spain purred and nuzzled Romano's neck. "Are you sure about this? We don't have to..."

"If I didn't want this I would have said so by now bastard." He growled and nipped at Spain's shoulder. He kissed his neck in responce.

"I'm just making sure~" He reached up to push Romano's hair out of his face.

And brushed his hand against his curl.

Romano let out a low moan, his eyelids fluttering. Spain was always trying to tug on his curl, but Romano had never told him what it did, and hid his reaction somehow- usually by yelling at him. But now, with him being naked and aroused, it was obvious what it was for. Spain smirked and gave the curl an experamently tug, earning a loud moan from Lovino as he gripped at the other's back.

"So that's what this does..." he teased softly and wrapped his finger around the curl and pulled slowly. Romano moaned and squirmed underneath him.

"A-ah... B-bastard... Stop that..." He raked his nailed down his back, causing the man to shudder.

"Pero you like it~" He gave it another tug and smiled as Romano moaned once more. "If only I knew about this sooner~" Spain smiled and kissed Romano again, nipping at his lip as the other moaned and arched against him. He let go of the curl and pulled away, putting three fingers up to the Italian's lips. He got the hint and took them in his mouth, sucking on them and twirling his tongue around each one, trying to show off and arouse Antonio further. He made a small sound of pleasure as he was the younger man coat his fingers, pulling them away when he felt they were covered enough. He put one finger at Romano's entance.

"Are you ready?"

"Just put it in already bastard."

Spain chuckled and pushed his finger inside of him, causing him to gasp. It wasn't quiet painful, but it was a bit uncofortable. He felt the finger move around for a moment before it was joined by another. He winced and they stayed still for a moment to wait for him to ajust, moving again when he relaxed. They swirled around inside him, moving up and down and sissoring until Romano was squirming again. Then he put in the third finger.

Romano yelped soft at the feeling, but moaned when they started moving. Spain reached a little farther and brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him. Romano responded immeditally, arching his back and calling out.

Feeling he was ready, he pulled his fingers out and postioned himself right outside of Romano's entance. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Romano's as he rolled his hips forward, sheathing himself inside of him.

Romano gasped and cried out, gripping at Spain with a shudder.

"Lo siento..." Spain kissed up and down the nation's neck until he felt him relax, trying not to move to early and hurt him, no matter how much he wanted to move.

"Y-you can move now..." he said with a small squirm. Spain pecked his lips again in reply before moving his hips again, pushing himself all the way inside. Romano groaned and tensed up again, but didn't seem to be in much pain. In fact, he bucked onto Spain's member, trying to get him to move some more. Spain moaned and pulled back, only to thrust forward again, causing Romano to yell. His fingers clawed at Spains back again as he repeated himself, thrusting forward as Romano bucked.

"Ah! F-faster!" Romano shuddered and arched, pressing his body against Spain. He complied, rocking his hips forward again with a quicker pace. Their pants and moans increased in volume as their thrusts increased in speed until Spain was slamming into him, causing Romano to scream as he found that bundle of nerves again.

"I-I'm close...!" He bucked and moaned and panted, clinging to Spain's body. Spain moaned in responce, nipping Romano's neck again.

"Then come for me..." He panted and thrusted again and again without rhythm. Romano arched against him and cried out his name as he came, his essence spilled out and coated their stomachs. Spain called out as the constriction on his member sent him over the edge, filling Romano with his seed, riding out their orgasm until they collasped onto the bed.

Spain pulled out and they lay there together, panting. Romano rolled onto his side and stared at Spain.

"Cazzo, why haven't we done that sooner?"

Spain chuckled, a goofy grin on his face. He leaned in and gave his lover a sweet kiss.

"Te amo Lovi~"

"Ti amo bastard."


End file.
